


Morning Coffee

by orphan_account



Series: McGenji Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, McGenji Week, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: McGenji Week Day 3 (25/10)Prompt- "Domestic"





	

Genji squinted through the harsh sunlight pouring into the room. They had left the window open again, and now the bright light of the sun was nearly blinding him and  _blocking that perfect view of his gorgeous husband-_

"Mm."

The cyborg shifted as Jesse rolled over, staring into his lover's deep brown eyes and smiling subtly as he received a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"G'mornin', darlin'." Jesse whispered, bringing his hand up and brushing Genji's face with one calloused thumb. He pulled his husband in for a warm hug and the cyborg accepted, nuzzling his head into Jesse's neck and expelling steam from his shoulder vents.

"Good morning." Genji mumbled back, planting a kiss on the cowboy's neck. He shifted and sat up, chuckling as Jesse squinted at the light just as he had. "Would you like coffee? I'll make you some."

"Thanks, darlin'." Jesse smiled softly, shutting his eyes and curling up into a ball as Genji left their shared bed.

The cyborg came back five minutes later, a mug of hot coffee in each hand. Jesse took one and sipped it, drinking down the hot liquid. He watched Genji hold his cup in both hands, fingers drumming on the china in an irregular rhythm.

Jesse knew Genji couldn't drink coffee- his artificial organs would reject anything above forty degrees celcius- but liked to make himself a mug of it each morning so he could warm his hands, for his synthetic skin was naturally quite cold to the touch.

Genji set his cup down on the nightstand and snuggled closer to his husband, running a warm hand over his bare torso, rubbing at the hair on his chest in a playful manner. The cowboy smiled and set down his own cup, pulling the smaller man into his chest and littering kisses all over his face and neck, stroking the back of his head.

God, he loved his husband so much.


End file.
